Apart (Of Fire and Blood 2)
by Rukia1000
Summary: The sequel to Retribution. Jorah heads to King's Landing with the khalasar, hoping to be reunited with Dany. However, the Red Keep is plotting, and will stop Jorah in his path from being reunited with his khaleesi.
1. Chapter 1

Now, Jorah was alone, he didn't know what to do with Dany's khalasar. Why would they even follow him? Looking at those who survived the attack, all that was left of the khalasar was women, children, and elderly. All of the fighting men had died. Taking a deep breath in, Jorah told them in Dothraki that they would continue to the capitol of Westeros to be reunited with their Khaleesi. There were cheers in the crowd; some were worried if everyone was going to make it to King's Landing. It was a sound worry; Jorah couldn't protect all of these people. Some were going to die, and maybe Jorah wouldn't be able to prevent them. However, that doesn't mean that he wouldn't try his best to prevent them. He didn't want to disappoint Dany. She was going to need all the friends she could get in King's Landing.

It had been two days at least since they had split up from Dany. Some wondered if they were going the right way. Jorah simply calmed their anxieties and assured them that this was the way to the capitol. They barely stopped, the knight feared that more knights would come and just tear them apart because they served the wrong king.

When they did rest during the night, no fires were made for fear that it would attract robbers or others. Jorah barely slept, all he could think about was whether or not Dany was all right. Whether or not she was dead and they stole her dragons off of her dead body. He stiffened at the thought, he couldn't think like that. He had to have faith in his Khaleesi, she had survived the fire, and she hatched the only dragons left on this world. He had to believe in her.

Day after day it was simply traveling and hiding from those who Jorah thought would be bad luck along the way. The others didn't understand what all the fuss was about, but Jorah simply told them that they might be enemies of Dany. When he would say that, they simply stopped asking questions. Dany's handmaids were a big help as well, they took care of those that needed it, and assured them that they would all be reunited with their khaleesi . . . one way or another.

It was just a little over a month when they had made it to King's Landing. He could hear the khalasar whisper about how big it was, and how they tried to move it, when it was time to move on. Jorah simply laughed and told them that in Westeros people weren't nomadic, they mostly stayed in one place.

Except, Jorah knew how much attention they would get if they all entered the city. He knew that the King's Guard would be on them in no time. So, he told them, to split up, knowing that it would be their doom because they didn't know the common tongue, as they all entered the city at different times. Jorah looked at them with worried eyes. He knew that most of them would not survive the capitol.

Once everyone in the khalasar was dispersed, Jorah decided that it was time to enter the city. He could only hope that no one would find him, or Viserys didn't put up a warrant on him. Jorah was supposed to be exiled and here he was, back in his homeland.

Jorah was only there for about half a day when the King's Guard caught on to him. As he was surrounded, he noticed all of the white cloaks and simply stood up saying, "I'm only here to be reunited with my khaleesi. I believe she was brought here by Lannister soldiers."

One of the white cloaks grinned and said, "The white haired bitch with the dragons? You're too late, she's been dead for at least three weeks."

Hearing those words, Jorah's knees went weak. Dany dead? No, she couldn't die. The white cloaks grabbed him and dragged him to be put in front of King Joffrey to see what his punishment should be since he shouldn't even be on Westeros soil.

As Jorah was brought in front of the king, apparently someone had told him about whom he was before hand. All the king said was "Throw him in the prison to rot."

Jorah was then taken into the prison, it was dark, he knew that they would be taking the torches with them. He wouldn't have any light. One of the guards tried to cheer him up, "Maybe you'll have Ned Stark's ghost as company."

However, Jorah didn't find that comfortable at all. He was in prison clothes; he knew that the nights would be somewhat cold down here. Going into fetal position, Jorah took a deep breath in. All he was trying to do was to avoid from crying. He was a man, a knight; he was the one who was supposed to be strong. Except one death of a girl he loved tore him apart.


	2. In The Spider's Web

Jorah didn't know how long he had even been in the dungeon. He used to keep track of when the meals would come, assuming breakfast, lunch, and dinner. However, the meals started to come less and less. What he needed was water, and it was something that was rarely given to him.

As he sat there alone, Jorah knew that there was some sort of figure coming to him; there was a dimly lit torch with the figure as well. His instincts told him to grab his sword, as he reached for it, it pained him to realize that it wasn't there to protect him. As the figure drew closer, he realized that it was Varys. Somehow, Jorah had become more relaxed. The spider then handed him a drinking skin saying, "Drink, its water. I know you how thirsty you truly are."

Jorah didn't question the water that was handed to him. His body wanted the water so badly, but he knew that if he drank it too fast he would become ill. So, he drank the water nice and slow. Once he finished the water, Jorah looked at the spider and said, "I came here to rescue my queen, but I failed. I was too late."

The spider tilted his head, and realized that it was the Lannisters who had planted the seed. It was the Lannisters who lied, who said that Dany was dead. The spider looked at Jorah and said, "The Mother of Dragons is alive,"

Everything seemed to be happening all too quickly. Here, Jorah thought everything he was fighting for was gone. Except now, Dany was alive. The spider continued talking though, "The Lannisters simply don't want any of her allies coming to her aid."

Jorah stood up slowly, his legs shaking by how little he used them, "Then I must go to my khaleesi."

The spider tilted his head and questioned the prisoner, "But how will you do that Ser Jorah? Why are you now on her side when you once whispered in my ear?"

Biting his lip, the knight didn't know how to respond. Yes, he did spy for Varys just because he wanted to come back home. Things were different now, now Jorah knew that Dany was the one who should be sitting on the Iron Throne. "I believe in her," that's all Jorah said to Varys.

The spider simply tilted his head and said, "You will have to wait here for a few more days my lord. Please be patient."

So, Jorah sat, waiting for whatever fate awaited him after the days passed. All he wanted now was to be back at Dany's side.


End file.
